Conquering the Hoenn Contest Rewrite
by emeraldruby101
Summary: As dawn Sinnoh journey just ended she decided that she is now going to journey through the Hoenn region the birthplace of contest and challenge the hoenn contest.
1. Chapter 1

Journeying through the Hoenn  
Chapter 1: Getting ready for another journey

**This is my first story I have written on fanfiction so if I mess up please tell me and if you think of any ideas please reply to me. Flames are invited by I will just use it to make my story better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any pokemon or it characters**

* * *

As Dawn Berlitz woke up in her bed, it has been days since she finish Buneary photo shoot and she wanted to have another exciting journey but this time Dawn really wanted to travel to hoenn the birthplace of Pokémon contest . So Dawn decided she would help professor Rowan help a trainer pick out what pokemon they wanted to start with. As she left her house so as Dawn got to professor Rowan lab when she got greeted by one of his assistance and this girl named Shinko who needed help deciding what pokemon to begin her journey with, when suddenly the Piplup and Chimchar were fighting. The pokemons then escaped and ran in the forest as Dawn and the girl, both found the two pokemons when suddenly the Ariados started swarming around them.

Shinko asked me ,''Dawn please fight them off." Dawn then threw six pokeballs in the air and said,''Spotlight.'' As six pokemons then got out their pokeballs they were Piplup her first pokemon then Buneary the first pokemon she ever caught, next was Dawn Pachirisu ,Mamoswine,Cyndaquil that pokemon was the first egg I ever hatch but it had a heated rivalry against her Piplup and last Dawn Togekiss a gift from Princess Salvia. As the ariados were using poison sting at Dawn and her pokemon. ''Cyndaquil use flame wheel and Buneary ice beam, Pachirisu use discharge,"she told them. As the attacked hit the Ariados which defeated some of them when Dawn thought she won. When suddenly the Ariados used string shot at Dawn and her Mamoswine,Togekiss,Buneary,Cyndaquil and Pachirisu. Then it shot a string shot at Shinko. Dawn then notice that there is a shiny Ariados hiding in the tree. As the Ariados were moving in and Dawn thought she will be done for. **  
**

When suddenly a miracle happen and her Cyndaquil evolves into Quilava. Dawn then uses her pink pokedex and found out Quilava learned a new move. Then a shiny Ariados attack quilava with a psychic attack.''Quilava use swift attack at the thread so we can get out," Dawn told her Quilava. As she along with my pokemons and Shinko got free from the web when suddenly the ariados used string shot at them again. ''Darn it well quilava use eruption attack." As the eruption attacked hit all the Ariados and it also destroy all the web and string.

Then professor Rowan finally got there and asked them,"Are you two okay." "Yes we are, but can we get back to the lab because I don't want to stay here when the Ariados get back," Dawn told professor rowan. As we got back to the lab Shinko told us,"After all that happen I finally decided that i am gonna study a little more before I decide what Pokémon I want to start with on my journey." "Dawn what region are you going to and what pokemon will you bring with you on your journey," professor rowan asked Dawn. "Well I am going to the Hoenn region and bring my whole team with me."

Dawn then went back home and decide that a new journey new clothes to wear. So she bought this cute outfit that is similar to what she wore during her journey with Ash and Brock but the skirt is a little longer. Dawn outfit was a white, pink and magenta sleeveless suit it also had a hoodie on it. It had a pink skirt with magenta stripe at the bottom. Dawn packed my outfit in my bag. She then made a ton of poffins for her pokemon so in Hoenn if her pokemon were good she could give them a treat. She then check her poketch to see if she got all the latest apps Dawn had everything she needed, now it time to go to the Hoenn region. Dawn then decided to leave her pokedex that Professor Rowan gave her at the beginning of her journey at home.

Dawn and her mother then got to the dock. She then went to get a ticket to a boat that is going to Hoenn. As Dawn got back to her mom, professor Rowan and his helper along with Shinko were there. Professor Rowan gave Dawn a card it had three picture of the three Hoenn starter pokemon. "Dawn when you get to the hoenn region go to Littleroot Town and my friend Professor Birch will give you a Hoenn starter and a pokedex good luck dawn and have an exciting pokemon adventure," professor Rowan told her. Then Shinko told Dawn,"Dawn next time we meet let battle." Dawn mother then told her," Dawn when you get to Hoenn contact me and have a great contest journey."As Dawn board the boat she let all her pokemon out and then screamed goodbye to everyone. Dawn wonder what new adventure and new pokemons and people she will meet.


	2. Chapter 2

Journeying through Hoenn

Chapter 2: The boat ride

** You can also make up an oc and decide if you want them a trainer or coordinator and what their pokemon team is. Also still reply if you want dawn to travel with someone. Just so you know I will let pokemon know up to 16 moves at the moment. Now time for the disclaimer I don't own and pokemon or it character.**

* * *

(Dawn POV)

As I got on the boat I decided that I would at least go to my room and get some sleep. When I got to my room and sat on my bed as the my eye close I wonder what new pokemon I will find and pokemon I will be friends with. But I knew this I will not give up without a fight and I gonna try to win the hoenn grand festival because watch out hoenn Dawn Berlitz is not going down without a fight I will not give up.

As morning approached I woke up by piplup pecking at me. I then change my clothes and went to get breakfast and ate delicious food and my pokemon loved their food. I then decided to start training with all my pokemon at the deck training field. Then I bumped into this one girl," Oh I'm so sorry for bumping into you I'm Belle." The girl then replied,"No problem and I'm Dawn, but how about we battle after the battle I will help your pokemon learn a new move." I then smiled ,"Sure let battle but don't prepare to win but how about a three on three battle," I asked the girl. Then me and the girl both walked into the battle area then we asked someone to referee our battle.

Then for my first pokemon I decided to send out quilava while the girl sent out a delcatty."Ready quilava use flame wheel," I said but just as quilava was about to ,the girl told her delcatty,"Use fake out at quilava,"and quilava got hit and flinched."Now delcatty use calm mind then use charge beam,"after the girl said that I never heard of that move but I still wanted to win well ,"quilava use eruption to counter against charge beam."

As delcatty shot out a charge beam quilava eruption counted it and smoke started to developed.

"Great now quilava use flame wheel," I said as quilava then shrouded itself in flame and charge at delcatty.

"Well delcatty use double team attack," the girl said. As the delcatty then had duplication of itself and quilava didn't hit any of them.

"Quilava use eruption attack ," i said as quilava launched an eruption at delcatty.

"Oh no delcatty use hyper beam,"my opponent Belle said.

As quilava eruption and the hyper beam both canceled each move. Delcatty was wide open for an attack to hit it.

"Quilava use swift then flame wheel. Quilava use swift then it jumped into the swift and used flame wheel. Quilava then hit delcatty with the swift then the flame wheel I could tell it did a lot of damage.

"Delcatty use thunderbolt attack then use shadow ball. The delcatty then electrocuted quilava then fired a shadow ball at my quilava.

"Well quilava use smokescreen and use eruption and also use swift just after you fire the eruption attack,"i told quilava. As quilava used smokescreen so delcatty could not see then it used eruption and just after the eruption was fire it used swift and the eruption made the swift look like shooting star and I could tell delcatty took a lot of damage.

"Delcatty don't give up please use thunderbolt then use shadow ball last use return attack," Belle said. Delcatty then electrocuted quilava then fired a shadow ball then used return attack and quilava almost fainted I knew quilava almost can't win this battle so it time to finish this battle then quilava started glowing red is that blaze.

"Quilava use swift attack then use eruption and last use flame wheel to finish this off."

"Oh no you don't delcatty use charge beam then use shadow ball and let finish this off with giga impact,"Belle said. As both quilava swift and delcatty charge beam collided cancelling out each other attack. Then eruption and shadow ball counter each other. Then quilava shrouded itself in flame as delcatty counter with giga impact . Then the smoke cleared and delcatty fainted. The referee said " An dawn quilava is the winner." I then decided to return quilava back into it pokeball.

"Mamoswine spotlight," I said as Belle took out a rhyperior.

"Mamoswine use ice shard and swallow it then use hidden power," I said . Then mamoswine swallow ice shard and grew ice spike on it back then it fired a hidden power attack at rhyperior then rhyperior dodge it and used a flamethrower attack. Mamoswine got hit then I told it to use ancient power and ice move hit rhyperior but then rhyperior used brick break. Mamoswine then got severely injured so I told mamoswine to use ice shard then use hidden power then follow up with take down. Mamoswine then fired a barrage of ice shard weakening rhyperior then threw a barrage of hidden power and to finish it up attacked rhyperior with take then used brick break and flamethrower at mamoswine it looked like mamoswine was about to faint. Then mamoswine kept firing barrages of ice shards then rhyperior was also about to faint then rhyperior used flamethrower then brick break and last a surf attack. Mamoswine then fainted."Dawn now it anyone game," belle said. "Togekiss spotlight," and togekiss appeared right out the pokeball. "Togekiss use aura sphere," and as it hit rhyperior it caused it to faint.

Then belle took out her last pokemon,"Come on out gardevoir it time to dazzle."That gardevoir look like a really powerful pokemon.

"Togekiss use air slash,"as togekiss then fired a air slash at gardevoir. Gardevoir then got hit by the air slash.

"Gardevoir use light screen and reflect follow up with confusion,"Belle said. Gardevoir then use both reflect and light screen then brought togekiss down with confusion.

"Togekiss use aura sphere and get out of the confusion togekiss," I said as togekiss attacked gardevoir causing minor damage.  
"Gardevoir now use psychic ," and togekiss got thrown to the ground.

"Togekiss now use air slash following up with aura sphere," as both moves attack gardevoir doing a ton of damage to gardevoir.

"Gardevoir use future sight attack,"Belle told gardevoir.

"Togekiss return and quilava come on out," as quilava came out of its pokeball.

"Quilava use swift attack,"and gardevoir got injured by it.

"Now use eruption follow by flame wheel." As quilava hit gardevoir with eruption then flame wheel out of no where quilava then fainted. I was confused how did quilava faint gardevoir didn't even attack it.

I asked Belle how quilava fainted .When Belle told me quilava fainted from the future sight her gardevoir used.

"Togekiss spotlight and use air slash at gardevoir," i told togekiss and as togekiss got out of her pokeball she then fired a air slash right at gardevoir causing a ton of damage done to it.

"Gardevoir use thunderbolt then charge beam at togekiss,"as gardevoir was preparing to use thunderbolt I had a great idea for my togekiss not to get injured. It was also the same move I had togekiss use when we were fighting Zoey in the grand festival and her glameow used thunderbolt.

"Togekiss use safeguard attack,"I yell at togekiss surrounded itself with a green aura so that togekiss won't get injured by by the thunderbolt or charge beam. Gardevoir then fired a thunderbolt and togekiss safeguard cancel the attack then Belle gardevoir also used charge beam but togekiss safeguard just canceled the attack.

"Togekiss use sky attack right at gardevoir but fly up in the air so that gardevoir can't attack you."

"Oh no you don't gardevoir use giga impact attack right at togekiss,"said Belle so just after she said that gardevoir was charging all of it energy in that one attack so that it could defeat my togekiss. Then both togekiss and gardevoir then collided into each other and smoke started to form. As the smoke then cleared out both me and belle could see that both of our pokemon were about to faint and I saw an opening to attack because of gardevoir having to wait to recharge.

"Togekiss finish it up with aura sphere and air slash," I told togekiss then it fired a aura sphere at gardevoir then it finish gardevoir up with a air slash it then hit gardevoir then it fainted. I can't believe I won the battle it was so intense but it was also fun too.

"Gardevoir you did such a great job thank for trying your hardest how about you get a good rest,"belle said as she returned her gardevoir."Togekiss you did a great job thank and have a nice rest." Then belle walk up to me and said,"Great battle and you are quite strong what are you going to do in hoenn." "Well I'm gonna do hoenn contest so I can win the hoenn grand festival."Oh really maybe you should consider gym battle you would be really good at them." "Well I might take in consideration but what are going to do in hoenn." "Well I'm am entering the hoenn league and when I was traveling in sinnoh i manage to place in the top 8 in the sinnoh league but I got defeated by tobias." I have not thought about that maybe I should try to league I don't know yet ."Well let go get our pokemon healed then you can help my pokemon learn some new moves." We then went to get our pokemon healed after a while our pokemon were all better and we decided to go to the training area on the boat.

Belle decided that I should try having pachirisu learn quick attack,rollout,thunderbolt,charge beam and buneary try learning double team,return,fake out,attract and jump kick. Belle also said she would help piplup learn aqua ring,supersonic,double hit,mud sport, surf,water pulse and fury mamoswine would get help to learn icy wind,amnesia,curse,mist and scary face. Togekiss is gonna get help learning extreme speed,extrasensory,future sight,magical leaf,wish,psychic and light screen also reflect. For quilava it gonna learn rollout,defense curl,leer,ember,crush claw, double kick,extrasensory and reversal._  
_

Belle delcatty started helping pachirisu learn charge beam. While her gardevoir help togekiss learn light screen and reflect meanwhile her rhyperior help piplup learn surf while her magmar help quilava learn ember and leer meanwhile belle walrein help my mamoswine learn icy wind and curse. Her furret help buneary learn double team and return.

My pokemons were getting better at the attack. Both my pokemon and belle been training to learn different moves for the past hour. Then me and belle decided to let our pokemon eat and get some food. After we finish eating we decided to train a little more. My pokemon have at least learn a couple move and mastered it. My piplup mastered surf attack while togekiss also master light screen and reflect. Meanwhile mamoswine master icy wind and curse attack then quilava was also able to finish mastering ember and leer. Last buneary was able to finish learning double team and return and pachirisu master charge beam. We had mamoswine be partner up with furret to learn amnesia while togekiss learn future sight,psychic and magical from gardevoir while piplup was taught aqua ring by belle walrein. Buneary got taught how to use attract and fake out by delcatty pachirisu learn thunderpunch from magmar last quilava learn crush claw and reversal by rhyperior. Then me and Belle decided to call it a night . I then got in my room and change in my pajamas and went to sleep.

Piplup then peck me again and I decided to change into my sinnoh clothes and go to the cafeteria where I met up with Belle. We then decided that we would battle other trainer on the boat. So I went to the battle area and challenge this one boy to a battle. I then send out pachirisu while the send out weavile.

"Pachirisu use charge beam,"as pachirisu fired a charge beam as the weavile use icy wind and both attack cancel each other then weavile tried to use ice punch and pachirisu counter it with thunderpunch. Pachirisu used discharge then super fang to finish weavile.

Then I met up with Belle and we notice there weren't a lot of trainer battling anymore. Then a saw two familiar faces they were both from team rocket it was Cassidy and they are the reason a lot of trainer are not out because they probably took the trainer they said their motto."Cassidy and Biff what do you want. 'My name is not Biff it is Butch." "We are here to steal your pokemon." "Well you won't you will have to beat us but that not gonna happen." Cassidy then took out her granbull while butch took out his shuckle.

"Come on out buneary and come on out furret,"me and belle said. As our pokemon then got out of their pokeballs.

"Granbull use fire fang on that furret and use sludge bomb on buneary shuckle," both cassidy and butch said. Then Cassidy granbull fire fang injured furret and buneary got hit by sludge bomb.

"Buneary use fake out and furret use fire punch." As buneary hit granbull with fake out and furret injured shuckle with fire punch.

"Shuckle use rock smash and granbull use focus punch at furret." As the shuckle hit furret with rock smash then granbull hit it with focus punch causing furret to faint. Then butch shuckle used sandstorm causing us not to see anything then a sludge bomb got thrown at us and we both jumped out the way. Then as the sandstorm clear Butch was gone and so was furret."Where is my furret and where is butch ,"Belle said. "Belle go after him I'll deal with Cassidy and get your furret." As Belle went after Butch I ordered buneary to use ice beam and cassidy granbull got hurt. Then when granbull tried using brick break but I had buneary use double team to avoid the attack then buneary used bounce and defeated her granbull. Cassidy then send out her sableye and have it used focus punch to defeat buneary. I then send out my pachirisu and told it to use thunderpunch where it counter with sableye shadow claw then the sableye used power gem injuring pachirisu following up with zen headbutt then pachirisu used discharge following up with charge beam and finishing sableye with spark. Cassidy then send out her houndoom and order it to use flamethrower at pachirisu knocking it out.

I then send out my mamoswine and ordered it to use ancient power causing a lot of damage. Then houndoom used flamethrower at mamoswine dealing a lot of damage.I order mamoswine to use curse than amnesia last of all I order it to use ancient power again but this time it did so much damage that houndoom had fainted by the move. Cassidy then send out her tentacruel and told it to use water pulse dealing a lot of damage. I order mamoswine to use curse than amnesia next ancient power after that a icy wind. Ancient power cause a lot of damage then also icy wind did to then mamoswine faint by a hydro pump by cassidy tentacruel. I then send out quilava and tell it to use swift attack and following it up with smokescreen and leer combo also another swift attack. Causing tentacruel to faint then cassidy sent out her raticate. She ordered raticate to use hyper fang than crunch and finish with giga impact. While I had quilava fire eruption and flame wheel. The eruption managed to hit raticate but then got attack by hyper fang and crunch. As the move collided quilava then fainted by the impact.I then send out piplup and told piplup to use bubblebeam at raticate finish it off.

As I saw Belle running toward me. "What happen that Butch guy defeated all of my pokemon and now they are possess now so I have to save them." "Well you are not going alone but I need to get my pokemon heal then we are going to save all the pokemon I promise." We then head back and got my pokemon healed then we decided to go save the pokemon. Then I took out all my pokemon out and we proceeded down the stairs and we ran into a bunch of controlled pokemon. "Piplup use surf attack and Pachirisu use discharge." As all of the controlled pokemon fainted we then walk down and fought more pokemons. "Togekiss psychic attack and quilava use swift attack." Togekiss then threw all the pokemon backward and quilava used swift and injured the remaining pokemons . We then met one of the last bunch of pokemon. "Mamoswine use curse the use amnesia last use take down and buneary use ice beam." The moves then use then defeated the pokemons. We got to this room that had a hypno and Belle pokemon look hypnotise and were protecting the hypno while Butch along with Cassidy were there. Butch then send out all his pokemon and I ordered mine to use,"Surf then use ice beam next use Discharge ,Swift ,Take down then use psychic." All of his pokemon then fainted and Belle pokemon attack mine.

"Dawn you need to attack that hypno it look like it is controlling all of the pokemon."

"Alright gang piplup use whirpool and buneary use dizzy punch pachirisu use charge beam next mamoswine use take down quilava use eruption and togekiss sky attack." Piplup then trapped hypno in a whirlpool while buneary hit it with dizzy punch. Then pachirisu launch a charge beam attack and mamoswine hit it with take down. Then quilava launch an eruption then togekiss hit it with sky attack. The hypno was then about to faint and buneary then jump in the sky and kicked hypno causing it to faint. Then all of the pokemon were no longer hypnotise and return back to their regular state .

"What was that move buneary use?" "Oh that was jump kick but don't use it all the time because if it miss buneary will injure itself,"Belle told me. Then team rocket was running away and were almost at the deck and me and Belle were running after them. When we reach them they then escaped with their jetpacks. We then went to heal our pokemon and then called it a night.

The next two days before I get to hoenn I made more poffin and relax. I also went to a spa and got a manicure and my nail polish.

I also bought some some accessories such as bracelets,earring,glove,hats,necklaces,scarves,glasses,and hair accessories. I then went and bought a two piece swim suit and went swimming. Me and my pokemon were having fun and were relaxing and had delicious food. We even watch some shows they had at boat then they had firework at the last day before we got to the hoenn region. We did all the activities after the day team rocket attack and tried to steal the other passenger pokemons. I then went to sleep and when I woke up and changed into my hoenn clothes and ate some pancake with eggs and sausages. I then let all my pokemon out and we all saw the hoenn region it would take about five more minute till we got there.

Then me and my pokemon all saw this one pokemon in the water it was this blue pokemon with some red and white stripes. I then this green dragon with black yellow and red on . Then I saw this dinosaur like pokemon that had red and white the white was a spike. Then there was a mountain and saw regirock also registeel and regice. Then the boat got to the Hoenn region and we were at Slateport City.

* * *

**These are any of the shipping in the story will be**

**Pearlshipping(AshxDawn)**

**Twinleafshipping(BarryxDawn)**

**HeatTagShipping(ConwayxDawn)  
**

**Penguinshipping(KennyxDawn)**

**Ikarishipping(PaulxDawn)**


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving at Slateport City

Journeying through Hoenn

Chapter 3 : Arriving at Slateport City

**This story might have a shipping but I haven't decided yet. Decide if you want dawn to compete in contests and gyms or just gym. Also please decide what starter pokemon you want dawn to have and you can create an oc. Also there will be an antagonist I might make up an organization if you think of an organization remember to review because I might use it. **

**Disclaimer I do not own pokemon or any of it character**

* * *

As the boat got to Slateport City everyone on the boat were getting off I then met up with Belle and I return my pokemon except for piplup and was holding piplup in my arm and we then got off the boat. Me and piplup decided we would go pokemon fan club building and they were impressed with all my pokemon. This one woman gave me the soothe bell and some of the other people gave me some scarfs for my pokemon that were a green,pink,red,yellow and blue. The people were all nice to me and my pokemon. Me and piplup decided to go to the pokemon center. We then met nurse joy and she gave me pokeblock case. I then got my pokemon healed and we decided to go play at the beach . I let out all my pokemon and me and piplup went swimming. Quilava then was sun bathing along with mamoswine . Pachirisu and buneary was looking for seashells while Togekiss was flying around. After swimming I decided to play with my pokemon and we were hitting a beach ball in the shape of a pokeball then after a while I decided to go back to the pokemon center and get a room to sleep in. After I got a room to sleep in at the pokemon center I then decided to get some food to eat. I then got in my room and went to sleep.

I then woke up and got breakfast and change in my hoenn outfit . Me and my pokemon then decided to go to mauville city then to verdanturf town to watch the pokemon contest there. When suddenly Belle come running at us. "Hey dawn where are you going," belle asked. " Me and my pokemon are going to mauville city then to verdanturf town to watch the pokemon contest then we are going to littleroot town to meet professor birch." "Oh well can I travel with you at least till I get to Rustboro city to challenge the gym," Belle said to me. "Oh sure I wouldn't mind that let go," I said to belle. Belle then gave me this thing called a pokenav.

We then started walking and this trainer challenge me to a battle. "I challenge you to a one on one battle,"the dragon tamer said. "Come on out buneary," I said while the trainer send out a bagon.

"Buneary use fake out on bagon,"I said as buneary then made bagon flinch.

"Bagon use brick break at that buneary,"the trainer said.

"Oh no you don't buneary use dizzy punch,"I said and buneary then countered the brick break.

"Now use ice beam buneary," I ordered as buneary launch a beam of ice at bagon.

"Use flamethrower to counter that ice beam attack."

Then the flamethrower and ice beam cause mist to surround us.

"Buneary use ice beam again." Then the ice beam hit bagon causing a ton of damage. Then the mist stopped and i could see again.

"Buneary use attract on bagon,"I told buneary as hearts surrounded buneary then hit bagon and bagon had hearts in his eyes.

"Now finish it up with ice beam attack," I said as buneary launch a beam of ice at bagon defeating it causing us to win the battle. I then got his number on my pokenav and left to go to mauville city which is taking forever. We then got to mauville town by sundown. We then got a room and went to sleep.

Me and belle woke up and got breakfast which consist of pancake,eggs,waffle,and sausage. We then decided to look around Mauville city . I found out there was a gym there and the gym leader wattson help teach me how to care for electric types. He challenge me to a battle saying he can feel my fighting spirit and I accepted would be a double battle between me and wattson. He took out his magneton and manectric and I took out quilava and mamoswine.

* * *

"Mamoswine use ancient power at magneton and quilava use flame wheel at magneton."

"Oh no you don't magneton use tri attack at quilava and manetric use fire fang at mamoswine,"said Wattson.

As mamoswine manage to launch ancient power at magneton it still got hit by manectric fire fang causing mamoswine to take a lot of damage while quilava got hit by tri attack but manage to hit magneton with flame wheel.

"Mamoswine and quilava use flame ice at magneton."

As they both used flame ice combo magneton then used flash cannon sending quilava back to mamoswine then manetric use thunder wave at quilava causing quilava to become paralyze then mamoswine used ice shard at manetric then quilava used eruption at magneton used zap cannon which magneton hit quilava with then manetric used flamethrower at mamoswine thus causing mamoswine to take a lot of damage. "Howl and thunderbolt ," wattson manetric used howl while magneton used thunderbolt at quilava injuring it.

"Dig and swift,"as mamoswine dug underground and quilava used a swift attack at manetric. Mamoswine then hit magneton with dig then magneton launch a flash cannon at mamoswine throwing it backward then manetric used thunder fang at quilava then mamoswine launch a hidden power right at manetric letting quilava get free from the

thunder fang. Magneton launch a tri attack at mamoswine thus causing mamoswine to get injured then quilava and mamoswine decided to use flame ice. Quilava used flame wheel while mamoswine used ice shard thus causing quilava flame wheel coated in ice and it launched itself at magneton . Then after magneton got injured and look like it was about to faint then it used hyper beam at quilava.

Then mamoswine used ice shard and swallowed it ice shard this causing it to have ice armor then quilava jumped on mamoswine. It used swift to make a circle around mamoswine quilava then also used it flames on it back then mamoswine used take down at magneton and manetric. It then defeated magneton and injured manectric. "Magneton is unable to battle," wattson assistance watt said.

"Manectric use thunderbolt at quilava. As quilava was about to faint it manage to use swift at manetric. "Manectric use thunderbolt then spark attack. As the thunderbolt hit quilava then the spark . Quilava then use smoke screen along with leer and hit manectric with flame wheel with swift around it. Just after quilava hit manectric then manectric hit quilava with a giga impact causing quilava to faint. "Quilava is unable to battle," watt said.

Mamoswine use ice shard at manectric causing damage upon it. Then mamoswine started using ancient power following up with hidden power at manectric. Manectric then used flamethrower at mamoswine causing damaging than mamoswine used take down at manectric hurting manectric. Manectric then used overheat right at mamoswine face causing mamoswine to faint.

"Return mamoswine you did such a great job even if it was your first gym battle," I said. "You are an extraordinary trainer even if you are a coordinator maybe you should try the hoenn league your pokemon will get more powerful and you can learn also make more combo most trainer don't even beat my magneton in a battle and they have two gym badge you should feel proud of your pokemon,"wattson told me. "Thank you for having such a good battle and maybe I will do gym battle," I told wattson.

I then left the gym to meet up with Belle. We then decided to go shopping I then decided to get a couple book about the hoenn region and also got some cookbook. We then went to the bike shop where the bike man gave us a free bike to advertise around the hoenn region. Later we decided to go to the pokemon center and went to sleep.

Me and Belle woke up got change and ate breakfast we then later rode to verdanturf town on our bike and we even reach the verdanturf town contest hall. As we got seat to watch the contest most of the apparel were really good then I saw Ursula in the last one. She then send out her garchomp which most have evolve during the time period of when I watch the pokemon league to the time I got in hoenn. Ursula garchomp used earthquake then dragon claw at the ground making the ground shake and becoming blue due to the dragon claw.

Then Ursula and seven other coordinator moved on to the next round. Ursula destroyed every coordinator with her garchomp and won the contest. As me and belle both left the contest hall ursula then came out. "Good job ursula congrats on winning the contest," me and belle told her. "Dee dee next time we meet at a contest be prepare to lose cause I will demolish you,"Ursula told me she then left. Me and Belle then went in Rustboro tunnel and went through it and we then got to Rustboro city


	4. Chapter 4

Journeying through Hoenn

**Can you guess who dawn will meet in petalburg city? Also who do you want to travel with dawn. I want to say thank you to percy zoe and artemis fan.**

**Disclaimer I don't own pokemon or it characters**

* * *

(Dawn POV)

As me and Belle got out of the tunnel. We then got to Rustboro City and decided to look around. Me and belle were looking around the city. We then decided to go sightseeing then we found the gym. Me and Belle then went inside the gym for Belle gym battle. Belle than challenge the gym leader Roxanne of Rustboro city to a battle. I then got on the bleacher to watch the battle while Belle stood in the trainer box to battle.

* * *

(Belle POV)

"This battle between Roxanne and the challenger Belle from Sootopolis city," the referee said.

"Walrein come on out to battle," I said as my walrein got out it pokeball.

"Come on out Cradily," Roxanne said as her cradily got out if pokeball.

"Cradily use energy ball at walrein,"roxanne said as her cradily launch an energy ball at my walrein.

"Walrein use aurora beam,"I said as the aurora beam and as cancel the energy ball.

"Walrein use ice fang attack,I told my walrein as it hit cradily with ice fang.

"Cradily use ingrain then energy ball," as roxanne cradily use ingrain then launch a energy ball right at walrein.

Walrein then got hit and lost a lot of damage.

"Walrein use blizzard right at cradily." Walrein then used blizzard right at cradily.

"Cradily use solar beam at walrein,"Roxanne said as walrein then got hit by cradily solar beam.

"Walrein use ice ball," I said as walrein started using ice ball after a while cradily look like it was about to faint.

"Cradily use solar beam at walrein," Roxanne said as it started to charge up to attack.

"Walrein use ice beam to finish cradily,"I said as both my walrein and roxanne cradily ice beam and solar beam collided the solar beam hit my walrein while the ice beam hit roxanne cradily knocking both my pokemon and her out. The referee said,"Walrein and Cradily are both unable to battle." "Return walrein thank to you we finish one of her pokemon your buddy will avenge you just count on it walrein as I return walrein to it pokeball.

* * *

"Come on out marshtomp,"I said as my starter pokemon marshtomp came out it pokemon I just switch it with my furret at the pokemon center at Rustboro city as roxanne send out her nosepass.

"Belle when did you have a marshtomp,I heard Dawn say.

"I have had marshtomp since the beginning of my journey it just was with my grandma when I got to Hoenn."

"Marshtomp use water gun,"as marshtomp launch a gun of water at nosepass causing damage done to it.

"Nosepass use natural gift at marshtomp," as nosepass natural gift hit marshtomp dealing critical damage.

"Marshtomp use earthquake ,"as marshtomp earthquake dealt serious damage to nosepass.

"Now use muddy water at nosepass,"I said as marshtomp muddy water dealt serious critical damage to nosepass.

"Nosepass use double edge,"as the nosepass hit my marshtomp and my marshtomp flew backward.

"Nosepass also use pain split,"as my marshtomp took damage equal to nosepass.

"Marshtomp use water pledge ," then it dealt damage to nosepass.

"Nosepass use secret power,"and nosepass secret power became a body slam dealing moderate damage.

"Marshtomp use hydro pump on nosepass,"as marshtomp used it most powerful move on nosepass.

Nosepass then was about to faint when i notice it ability was none other than sturdy.

"Now nosepass use ice punch on marshtomp to finish it up,"as nosepass hand then had ice on it and hit marshtomp.

"Now marshtomp finish it all up with one water gun attack,"I said as my marshtomp used a water gun hitting nosepass causing it to faint.

"The winner is the challenger Belle from Sootopolis City," the referee said.

"Thank you Belle for giving me such a exciting battle everything from our battle I will use to get stronger,"

"Now time for me to give you your gym badge here is your stone badge,"Roxanne said as she gave me my gym badge.I then went to the pokemon center while dawn went to explore the city.

* * *

(Dawn POV)

Me and piplup were sight seeing when we saw this man with three pokemon by the fountain. Me and piplup then decided to work on a combo for pokemon contest. Piplup used bubblebeam then whirlpool and in the middle of the whirlpool piplup used aqua ring giving off a beautiful color. The man then walked up to me and told me that him and his three pokemon which is called castform really like it. Then these three people attack me and the man. I then took out all my pokemon while the three people said they were part of an organization called Team Aero. The grunts take out a dustox,pelipper and ninjask. The ninjask then used a solar beam at piplup and buneary countered it with ice beam. Then I ordered my pokemon,"Piplup use bubblebeam while buneary use ice beam and pachirisu use discharge at pelipper." "Pelipper use hyper beam at the pachirisu and piplup then dustox use bug buzz on buneary and togekiss." Mamoswine then started launching ice shard at ninjask which dodge them then tried using flame wheel at ninjask which dodge them all due to it ability speed boost. Ninjask then manage to use x-scissor on mamoswine and quilava use flame wheel to hit it. Then dustox use energy ball at piplup which counter with bubblebeam while buneary hit dustox with ice beam. Pelipper then started attacking togekiss and pachirisu with ice beam. I then had piplup use hydro pump and buneary use ice beam defeating dustox. Pachirisu used discharge on pelipper after it jumped on it then togekiss used psychic making the discharge more powerful defeating pelipper. Then mamoswine and quilava used the flame ice combo on ninjask hitting it causing it to faint. The three team aero grunts then vanish and the man told me he is the owner of devon corporation and the one castform I notice was taking a liking to me when suddenly Cassidy and Butch were in this machine that was sucking up pokemon. My pokemon and two of the castform got sucked up in the machine. Then they were even sucking up human and I notice Belle was sucked up. They even tried sucking up the president of devon corporation but I manage to push him out the way. Castform then went in front of me and I knew it wanted to battle with me. "Dawn castform know hail,rain dance, sunny day,weather ball, shadow ball,ice beam, thunderbolt,flamethrower,solar beam,sandstorm,energy ball, water pulse and swift," said. "Castform use shadow ball at the machine but it only caused a scratch on the machine." "Castform use hail then weather ball," as castform change form and become an ice type and hit the machine with weather ball. I then tried using rain dance and hit the machine with weather ball destroying the machine that held the trainer. Then I ordered castform to use sunny day and then weather then change into a fire type and hit the machine with weather ball destroying it letting all the pokemon out. Then me and castform used weather ball at team rocket and they blasted off.

After team rocket blasted off me and Belle were planning to go back to the pokemon center to get our pokemon healed after what team rocket did and along with team aero for me. Then the castform that help stop team rocket came up to me and notice and told me,"Dawn i think this little one want to journey with you," I told him ,"But is it your pokemon ," "Dawn this little castform is not mine and it like you it doesn't usually trust people it also really like contest so you could enter it in a contest," said. "Alright I'll take it and castform let win the first contest we enter in Hoenn okay." Me and castform said goodbye to and castform floated with me because I don't have any pokeballs on me. We then went to pokemon center and piplup and the other all got healed I then ate some food at the cafeteria and I gave all my pokemon some poffins even castform loved my poffins.

Me and Belle then got to the docks because Belle was going to go Dewford Town while I am going to meet with Professor Birch to get my Hoenn starter pokemon. While Me and Belle said our farewells and even our pokemon did. Belle got on the boat and they sailed to Dewford Town and I screamed goodbye to her.


	5. Chapter 5: Reuniting with a old friend

Journeying through Hoenn  
Chapter 5: Reuniting with a old friend

** Bug type poll ended and the winner was wurmple so Dawn will catch one. Disclaimer:I don't own any pokemon or it characters**

* * *

As me Piplup and castform went to Petalburg woods. We saw all types of bug types then after half an hour. Me,my piplup and castform were walking when we suddenly saw this poacher. The poacher had this shiny wurmple held in a cage. I then went by the poacher and told him,"Let it go let that wurmple go."I said. He then take out his pokemon which were banette, eevee, abra, skarmory, machoke and crobat. "Oh thank you for the pokemon I will sell so I get more money,"said the poacher.

"You are not getting my pokemon so let the wurmple go free,"I said to the poacher."After all you are just a petty poacher you jerk,"I said. "What did you call me said," the man.

"I called you a petty poacher you are just a horrible person who earn your money by steal other people pokemon."I said.

"You sure have a big mouth girl,"said the man.

"I don't but you will never get anymore pokemon ever again,"I told the poacher.

"Girl you will see that I will get more pokemon once I get your pokemon,"the poacher told.

"Well piplup use bubblebeam at banette ," I told my piplup who fired a beam of bubble from it beak.

"How do you like that,"I told the poacher.

"It okay but you will never be able to beat me I'll show you real power,banette use will-o -wisp to destroy the bubblebeam ,"the poacher said as his banette will-o-wisp destroyed the bubblebeam.

"Well piplup use whirlpool at his banette,"as piplup summoned a whirlpool and threw it banette.

"Banette use thunderbolt at that piplup,"said the poacher as his banette electrocoated my piplup.

"Well it look like I need all my pokemon to battle with me to win,"I said as I send out my other pokemons.

"Oh so these are all your pokemon I bet I could make a lot of money on them,"the man said.

"Togekiss use your air slash at machoke and quilava use flame wheel at skarmory,"I said as togekiss launch a air slash at machoke that did damage and my quilava hit skarmory.

"Machoke use dynamic punch at that buneary while skarmory use steel wing at mamoswine ,"the poacher said.

As machoke hit buneary with dynamic punch almost defeating it as skarmory hit mamoswine with steel wing.

"Buneary use bounce on machoke while you mamoswine swallow your ice shard then fire one at skarmory,"I said.

As buneary hit machoke with bounce and mamoswine swallow the ice shard then fire it at skarmory.

"Crobat use cross poison at pachirisu and abra use teleport right behind piplup then hit it with thunderpunch,"the poacher said.

As crobat launch a cross poison at pachirisu and abra use teleport just before I could ordered piplup to dodge it abra use a thunderpunch almost defeating piplup.

"Eevee use bite attack on quilava and banette use sucker punch at togekiss,"he said.

As my togekiss got hit by banette sucker punch and eevee hit quilava with bite attack.

"Quilava use eruption at umbreon and togekiss use psychic at banette,"I told my pokemon.

Quilava eruption hit eevee and togekiss throw banette into a tree by using psychic.

"Abra use flash and banette you two,"the man said as flash was used, me along with pokemon couldn't see anything due to the flash attack.

* * *

"Gang even if we can't see listen to the pokemon

movement and attack okay,"I said.

"Now I can easily take all your pokemon now that you can't see,"the poacher said to me.

"Machoke use dynamic punch at buneary while crobat use wing attack at pachirisu,"the man said.

"Buneary wait for when you hear machoke movement use bounce and pachirisu use spark when you hear crobat wing hitting the leaves,"I told them.

"Castform focus and use a shadow ball at banette,"I told castform.

I then heard banette scream it name so I know I hit it.

"Banette use shadow sneak on that quilava and machoke hit the mamoswine with dynamic punch,"said the poacher.

I then heard my pokemon scream their name so I knew they got hit. I then heard this voice in my head.

* * *

_"Is that you mesprit ," I said._

_"No I am the abra the pokemon you are fighting, but you met mesprit I heard of mesprit but I heard it only pick to show itself to pokemon trainer that care about pokemon._

_" I am talking to you so I can warn you about poacher he is planning to poach all the pokemon in the area along with your pokemons," I was told to by the abra._

_"But why are you telling me this I mean you are the poacher pokemon so why tell me ," I said to the abra._

_"Because I need your help you have to free us from the poacher he is terrible he abuse us all the time when he doesn't get the amount of money he want to get,"Abra said to me._

_"Well I will try to get him in jail but I want to know how long have you know all the pokemon," I said to the abra._

_"Well I know banette for a while along with the other but eevee and I known each other since I was hatch from an egg,"Abra told me._

_"So you mean you known eevee for a long time __so you must care about it a lot,"I said to abra._

_ "Yes I care about eevee a lot we were even caught by the same trainer our trainer was a trainer along with a coordinator it was just after the grand festival where me and eevee won it for our trainer then came the pokemon league we were fighting so hard but it was all our fault that our trainer only made it to the top 4 she said she could have won it if she didn't have such weak pokemon then she released us."_

_"But that still does not make sense how you got to become the poacher pokemon,"I asked with curiosity._

_"He then found us and told us we could be able to become stronger if we traveled with him so we traveled with him but then we finally figured out what he really was."_

_"Abra the only way we can save you if me and my pokemon can see but I can't because of the flash attack."_

_"Oh Dawn the flash attack effect should be done now but please save us now, you are our only last hope to become free from the poacher,"Abra told me._

* * *

As the flash effect ended and me along with my pokemon could see again I knew what attack to use on all the pokemon.

"Piplup use hydro pump on banette and buneary finish machoke up with bounce," I said.

As the banette got hit by hydro pump and buneary was able to hit machoke with a bounce attack causing machoke to faint.

"Banette use thunder on piplup and skarmory use aerial ace on buneary,"the man said.

Banette thunder hit piplup causing a ton of damage and buneary took moderate damage.

"Quilava use eruption on skarmory and pachirisu use discharge on the eruption." I said hoping the two attack could make a good combo and defeat skarmory.

As the discharge fused with eruption and it hit skarmory defeating it.

"Crobat use cross poison at pachirisu,"the poacher said.

As crobat cross poison hit pachirisu it also caused pachirisu to become poison.

"Now crobat use venoshock on pachirisu,"the man said.

As my pachirisu was about to faint due to the venoshock.

"Thank pachirisu for all your hard work."

"Mamoswine use your ice shard and buneary use ice beam at crobat."

As mamoswine use ice shard at crobat then my buneary use ice beam and defeated his crobat.

"Eevee use hyper voice on togekiss and banette use thunder on togekiss ,"the man said.

As togekiss got hit by eevee hyper voice and then almost fainted by the thunder.

"Togekiss use air slash at banette and castform you use shadow ball at banette,"I commanded my pokemon.

As my togekiss air slash hit banette with air slash banette also got assaulted by castform shadow ball.

"Well now it is time to go abra use your teleport attack,"the poacher said.

"Oh no you don't togekiss use psychic and throw the poacher into the tree." I said.

As togekiss use it psychic attack and threw the poacher into a tree causing the poacher to go unconscious.

I then called officer jenny and she arrived I told her what happen along with how the man abuse the pokemon and arrested the poacher and I asked her a question.

"Officer Jenny what are you going to do with the pokemon the man had oh well we are going to get them some new trainers,"she told me.

Then eevee and abra then got out the pokeball that officer jenny had taken from the poacher. They then were looking at me and I knew they wanted me to be their trainer, I then asked officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny can abra and eevee come along with me so I could be their new trainer,"I said.

"Oh yes they can go with you if they want ," officer Jenny said and she gave me the pokeball, I then return them and the pokeball then disappeared. The wurmple then went to me and I picked it up but because I didn't have any pokeball I couldn't catch it. I then ask wurmple,"Hey wurmple do you want to travel with me." The wurmple then smiled and I took it as a yes. Me and my pokemon then went and got out Petalburg woods.

* * *

As i made it to the pokemon center. I then got all my pokemon healed even wurmple. I then got them and decided to call my mother. Wurmple was on my shoulder and piplup was on my head.

"Hi mom,"as I said hi to my mother.

"Oh hi dawn how are you,"she said to me.

"Oh mom I am doing great I just got to Petalburg city,"I said.

"Oh that great dawn how is your journey so far,"My mother asked me.

"Oh it been really good ,"I told her.

I then told my mom everything that happen from the boat ride to the incident in Petalburg woods.

"Oh dawn have you caught any pokemon yet.

"Yes I have I caught a umbreon a abra along with castform and my shiny wurmple."

My mom then notice wurmple on my shoulder

"Oh dawn who is the little one on your shoulder and I think umbreon will be happy to have a new member of the family Dawn,"she said.

"Oh that wurmple the new addition to my team and this is castform,"I told mom.

"I'm so sorry Dawn but I got to go,I have a class to teach in five minutes so bye dawn and I love you take care," my mother told me.

"Love you to mom take care,"I told her.

I then decided to call professor Rowan and ask him what happen to my pokemon.

"Hi professor Rowan how are you,"I said.

"Hi dawn I am good but how are you,"he told me.

"Oh great and professor Rowan I have a question to ask you, I got a abra and a umbreon but they just vanish after i got them," I told him and he look like he knew about it.

"Oh dawn your two pokemon pokeballs just went to my lab so I have them and I will take care of them just tell me when you want to train them so I can send you them," he told me.

"Dawn have you caught any other pokemon,"he asked me.

"Oh yes I have a castform and a shiny wurmple I just don't have any pokeballs to catch them," I told him.

"Dawn I would love to see them so when you catch them please send them over," professor Rowan told me.

"Sure after I catch them you can look at them professor,"I told him.

"Dawn I am sorry but I have to go a pokemon trainer should be coming here to pick their pokemon so goodbye,"Professor Rowan told me.  
"Bye professor Rowan,"I told him.

I then was walking through the town and saw an old friend of mine.

"May," She then turned around and saw me.

"Dawn how are you and how did you do in the grand festival," she asked me.

"May I am good and I was the runner up in the grand festival,"I told her.

"Oh dawn that great how about you come with me I am going to my house and we could have a battle to see how far we have gotten," May said to me.

As may took me to her house I introduced myself to her family and it seem may brother really was interested in pokemon.

Me and may got on the battlefield and we decided it would be a 4 on 4 battle.

* * *

"Quilava spotlight ,"and my quilava came out it pokeball.

"Wartortle came on out,"and may wartortle came out it pokeball.

"Wartortle use water gun at quilava,"may said to her wartortle.

"Quilava dodge it and use smokescreen then use leer."

As quilava got hit by water gun it then manage to use smokescreen than it used leer in the smokescreen.

"Quilava now use swift attack at wartortle."

Than quilava hit wartortle with a swift attack.

"Wartortle use bubble at quilava."

As wartortle bubble hit quilava it destroyed the bubble with swift.

"Quilava use flamewheel around wartortle,"I told my quilava.

Quilava then was circling around wartortle and the flame then hit wartortle.

"Wartortle use your aqua tail at quilava."

As wartortle aqua tail hit quilava sending it back a couple feet.

"Quilava use crush claw on wartortle."

Quilava then used crush claw on wartortle and wartortle fell back.

"Wartortle use ice beam on the field."

As the ice beam covered the whole field.

"Wartortle use skull bash on quilava."

Wartortle then used skull bash and hit quilava causing quilava to hit the ice.

"Quilava use reversal on wartortle."

Quilava hit wartortle with it reversal attack and both my quilava and May wartortle both had the same health.

"Wartortle use hydro pump on quilava to finish it off."

"Quilava use swift attack."

As the swift and hydro pump hit each other the stars from the swift then counter with the water then the stars become destroyed and the hydro pump hit quilava but I could tell quilava was about to faint.

"Quilava use swift and flame wheel."

As quilava use swift then it used flame wheel around it and was charging at wartortle.

"Wartortle use aqua tail on quilava."

As wartortle aqua tail hit the flame wheel wartortle got hit by the swift.

Smoke from the fire and the water arrived and then me and May both saw our pokemon defeated.

The referee said,"Both pokemon are unable to now send out your next pokemon."

* * *

"Venusaur take the stage," May said as venusaur came out it pokeball.

"Mamoswine spotlight,"I said as mamoswine came out it pokeball.

"Mamoswine use amnesia."

"Venusaur use vine whip on mamoswine."

As mamoswine used amnesia, venusaur used vine whip at mamoswine.

"Mamoswine use ancient power,"I said my plan was to increase mamoswine stats.

As the ancient power hit venusaur,mamoswine stats increased.

"Venusaur use razor leaf at mamoswine."

Venusaur then hit mamoswine with razor leaf which did moderate damage.

"Venusaur use petal dance."

Then venusaur kept on using petal dance on mamoswine then venusaur become confused.

"Mamoswine use curse then ice shard."

Mamoswine then use curse later it used ice shard and manage to hit venusaur.

"Venusaur snap out of it," May tried saying to her venusaur.

Venusaur kept on attacking itself and then it came to it sense.

"Venusaur use sunny day the solar beam."

As the venusaur used sunny day then it charged up and launch a solar beam at mamoswine. Mamoswine then fell in pain by the solar beam.

"Mamoswine use ice shard and swallow it then next fire an ice shard at venusaur rapid fire."

My mamoswine then swallowed a ice shard which caused it to have spike on it back then it fired ice shard rapid fire at venusaur. Causing May venusaur to take a ton of damage.

" Venusaur use your energy ball at Dawn mamoswine to defeat it.

As May venusaur hit my mamoswine causing a ton of damage.

"Venusaur use solar beam again on mamoswine."

"Mamoswine use dig to dodge solar beam," I said.

As mamoswine manage to dodge the solar beam by using dig on the field it then came up and injured May venusaur.

" Venusaur use your take down on mamoswine."

" Mamoswine you use your take down."

Both pokemon were charging at each other then were head to head then both fell to the ground.

" Venusaur use your vine whip on that mamoswine."

As may venusaur kept on hitting my mamoswine causing a ton a damage by the vine whip.

" Mamoswine use your hidden power on venusaur."

As mamoswine launch a hidden power at venusaur causing a little damage.

" Venusaur finish it up with frenzy plant full power." I then notice venusaur had a green aura surround it so it ability overgrow made it attack really powerful but I could tell if I manage to hit venusaur with one move I could make it at least a draw.

" Mamoswine finish it up with a ice shard," I said to mamoswine.

As venusaur used frenzy plant and vine came at mamoswine. Mamoswine manage to launch a ice shard at venusaur. Both move defeated both our pokemon and in the end it was a draw again.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle please send out your next one," said the referee.

* * *

"Take the battle stage blaziken," May said as her blaziken came out it pokeball.

" Come on out togekiss,"I said as my togekiss flew as it got out it pokeball.

"Dawn you can have the first move," May told me.

"Togekiss use air slash."

"Blaziken dodge and use blaze kick."

As togekiss launch a air slash at blaziken which dodge it then attacked togekiss with blaze kick.

"Togekiss use light screen and reflect."

Togekiss then used light screen which suppress damage blaziken special attack moves. While reflect suppress damage from blaziken physical attack.

"Blaziken use fire punch on togekiss."

Blaziken jumped and used it fire punch to punch togekiss.

" Togekiss use future sight."

"Well I have never heard of that move but anyway blaziken use your sky uppercut," May said.

As togekiss used future sight, blaziken manage to hit it with sky uppercut.

"Togekiss use your air slash."

As togekiss fired a air slash that hit blaziken causing a ton of damage.

"Blaziken use flamethrower on togekiss."

As blaziken scorched togekiss with flamethrower. Blaziken then fell to it knee by future sight.

"Now togekiss use extrasensory on blaziken."

As togekiss used extrasensory on May blaziken.

"Blaziken use your fire spin attack on togekiss."

Blaziken then used fire spin and now my togekiss is burned.

" Now blaziken use mega kick on togekiss."

Blaziken manage to hit togekiss and togekiss fell down.

"Togekiss use magical leaf on blaziken."

Togekiss then hit blaziken with magical leaf.

"Blaziken use your high jump kick."

Blaziken then jumped high and used high jump kick.

" Togekiss use your psychic attack."

"Blaziken use slash on togekiss."

As blaziken was about to hit togekiss with slash my togekiss threw it back by psychic.

" Blaziken use your flamethrower at togekiss."

" Togekiss dodge and use wish attack."

As togekiss dodge the flamethrower it used wish.

" Blaziken use your fire punch on togekiss."

As blaziken hit my togekiss with fire punch, my togekiss fell.

" Togekiss use your aura sphere on blaziken."

As togekiss hit May blaziken with aura sphere.

"Blaziken use your sky uppercut on togekiss."

As blaziken hit togekiss with it sky uppercut.

"Now togekiss use your future sight then use your psychic attack on blaziken," I said to togekiss.

As togekiss used it future sight it then threw blaziken to the ground.

" Blaziken use overheat on togekiss."

Blaziken then threw fire out of it mouth and hit togekiss.

" Togekiss use sky attack."

Togekiss then hit blaziken with sky attack and smoke came from the attack.

As the smoke cleared I saw that May Blaziken fainted.

" Blaziken is unable to battle send out your next Pokemon," said the referee.

* * *

"Glaceon come on out,"May said as her glaceon came out it pokeball.

" Togekiss use aura sphere and future sight."

Togekiss then used aura sphere at glaceon and used it future sight.

" Glaceon jump on togekiss and use ice fang."

Glaceon jumped on togekiss and use ice fang.

" Togekiss use your aura sphere again."

Togekiss fired a aura sphere at glaceon.

" Glaceon use ice beam on togekiss."

Then togekiss got hit by ice beam and fainted.

" Togekiss is unable to battle please send out your next pokemon," said the referee.

* * *

" Piplup spotlight," I said as piplup came out it pokeball.

" So dawn this will be our rematch from the wallace cup," May said to me.

" Piplup use bubblebeam on glaceon."

As piplup hit glaceon with bubblebeam.

" Glaceon use ice shard on piplup."

" Piplup use your bubblebeam."

As piplup and glaceon attack collided becoming sparkle.

"Piplup use your whirlpool attack."

As piplup used whirlpool at glaceon hitting it.

" Glaceon use your secret power attack on piplup."

" Piplup spin to dodge it."

As piplup manage to dodge glaceon secret power attack by spinning.

" Now piplup use aqua ring then surf."

Piplup had a blue aura around it which was the aqua ring then it used surf on glaceon.

" Glaceon use iron tail."

Glaceon then attacked piplup with aqua tail and send it backward.

" Piplup use water pulse on glaceon."

Piplup then fired a water pulse at glaceon and I notice glaceon became confused.

"Glaceon use dig on piplup."

Glaceon then digged it way underground and it came up and hit piplup.

" Piplup use bubblebeam then whirlpool at glaceon."

"Great now I got you glaceon use mirror coat," May said.

Piplup then used bubblebeam then it fired a whirlpool at glaceon but glaceon used mirror coat sending the attack back at piplup.

"Piplup now use peck on glaceon."

" Glaceon use shadow ball."

Glaceon fired shadow ball and piplup destroyed the shadow ball also manage to hit glaceon.

" Piplup use bide."

" Glaceon use shadow ball then use ice beam last use iron tail glaceon on Dawn piplup," said May.

As piplup got hit by the shadow ball then the ice beam and last the iron tail by glaceon.

"Now piplup let it rip," I said to piplup.

As piplup unleashed it bide, May glaceon got hit by piplup bide and it looked like it was about to faint .

" Glaceon use ice beam on piplup."

Glaceon fired a ice beam at piplup and piplup ability torrent activated.

"Piplup use hydro pump on glaceon."

" Glaceon use hyper beam to counter piplup hydro pump," May said to glaceon.

Glaceon hyper beam collided with piplup hydro pump and both pokemon fell to the ground we saw both our pokemon defeated.

" Both pokemon are unable to battle the match was a draw," said the referee.

* * *

" Dawn your pokemon have gotten stronger," May told me.

" Your pokemon has to," I told May.

" So Dawn where are you going next," May asked me.

" Oh I am going to meet Professor Birch so I can pick a starter pokemon," I told May.

" Well how about I go with you I happen to know where his lab is at," May told me.

" Oh well that would be wonderful May," I told her.

" OK we can leave later today Dawn," May told me.

An hour passed I ate some food and got my pokemon healed at the pokemon center.

Me and May both decided we would leave to go to Professor Birch lab now.


	6. Chapter 6

Journeying through Hoenn

**This chapter Dawn will finally decide what hoenn starter she pick and Dawn will go to the tree where ash got his treecko.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or it characters**

* * *

(Dawn POV)

As me and May got to Professor Birch lab. I then went inside the lab. " Oh you must be Dawn, Professor Rowan wanted me to give you a starter pokemon," professor Birch told me. "But how do you know I am Dawn, I never told you?" " Oh that Professor Rowan told me what you looked like and he also told me that you would have a castform along with a wurmple by you," he told me.

"Well Dawn because you came all the way here how about you get a pokedex then I will let you pick your hoenn starter pokemon along with I will give you some pokeballs," Professor Birch told me. I then was given a red pokedex by professor Birch. Then professor Birch gave me some pokeball and let me see the three hoenn starter pokemon. I then caught wurmple and castform with the pokeball the professor gave to me. The two pokeball went to professor Rowan . The three starter pokemon of hoenn were a Torchic, Treecko and a Mudkip.

Torchic was so cute it would be perfect for contest it was a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. If I recall May told me that was what her starter pokemon was when she started her journey. I then took out my pokedex to see what it said about torchic .

**Torchic**

**Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees F, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black.**

Then I saw treecko it was this cute grass type pokemon which I could use because I don't have a grass type yet . If I recalled right that was the pokemon Ash had that evolved into his sceptile and it was a powerhouse on Ash team so I might get it. Treecko is a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Treecko's hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. It also has a line across on its stomach and it green tail. I then took out my pokedex to see what it said about Treecko.

**Treecko**

**It makes its nest in a giant tree in the forest. It ferociously guards against anything nearing its territory. It is said to be the protector of the forest's trees.**

I then saw mudkip which was so cute, I remember Brock telling me he caught one. I remember seeing a contest with a mudkip in it. It had blue body with a light-blue underside. It has a large head with a blue fin on top, and a light-blue tail fin. It has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks. I then took and saw what it said on my pokedex.

**Mudkip**

**In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power - it can crush rocks bigger than itself.**

I thought about what pokemon I wanted to travel with and I knew which one. Professor Birch asked me," Dawn take your time to decide what pokemon you want to journey with." "Professor Birch I have decided what pokemon I want to journey with," I told him. " What pokemon do you want to take on your Hoenn journey," Professor Birch ask me. " Professor I would like to journey with Torchic," I told him. "Dawn you made a good choice this torchic is alway happy and it also special it has two ability which are blaze and speed boosts," Professor Birch told me. "Dawn how about you give professor Rowan at least one of your pokemon or torchic will go to professor Rowan and I think you should at least travel with it for a while, " professor Birch told me. "Sure can I go to the video phone and the pokemon transfer machine,"I asked. I then went to the video phone and called professor Rowan.

"Hi Professor Rowan how are you,"I asked.

"Oh hi Dawn what is it you need of me,"professor Rowan asked.

"Well I need to drop off some of my pokemon and I would like if I could have my wurmple," I told him.

"Well Dawn where are you at the moment," he asked me.

"Well I'm at professor Birch lab," I told him.

" Oh that great so I suspect that you got your starter pokemon and you do not have enough room for torchic in your party,"he said.

I then send all my pokemon back to professor Rowan except for Piplup and Togekiss. I also got my wurmple. I then got one of the empty pokeball and capture torchic. I then looked at it moves.

**Torchic**

**Female **

**scratch**

**focus energy**

**ember **

**peck**

I then put my pokedex away and me and May said bye to professor Birch.

Me and May were walking for what felt like hours. When we suddenly reach this tree. "May where are we," I asked her. "Oh Dawn we are at the tree were Ash found his Treecko," May told me. "Oh so that where we are here but why are we at the tree, " I asked her. "Oh Dawn I wanted to see how the treecko's are doing," May told me. Me and May were walking then these Treecko's came out . Me and May let our pokemon out. Piplup, Wurmple and Torchic were talking to the Treecko's. May Blaziken, Glaceon,Wartortle,Venusaur and her Altaria came out.

The treecko's and our pokemon were having fun then I spotted this one Treecko. It had this daisy as a twig so I thought it was a female so to make sure I took out my pokedex.

**Treecko**

**Female**

**Dragonbreath**

**Crunch**

**Crush Claw**

**Energy ball**

**Brick break**

**Iron tail**

**Rock Tomb**

The Treecko was really powerful and cute. I then went to it and we ended up playing with each other. Then an army of pokemon were attacking the treecko and this poacher was putting the treecko in cages. Me and Treecko were seeing who it was doing all of this.

When I saw that it was a poacher controlling all the pokemon. Me and Treecko were trying to get the cages. Then a horde of the controlled wingull were there.

" Treecko use rock tomb on the wingulls," I told treecko.

The wingulls then got hit and all of them fainted.

Me and Treecko were running and then we saw a group of altaria.

The altaria then fired dragon pulse at us but we manage to evade them.

" Treecko use dragonbreath on all of the altaria."

Then treecko fired dragonbreath at all of the altaria and they then fainted by rock tomb.

We were running then we saw a horde of taillow.

" Treecko use your iron tail on all of them."

Treecko then jumped and used iron tail back to back on all the taillow.

Me and Treecko were almost at the cages when suddenly at least 100 pokemon were there.

I knew me and Treecko were done for.

When suddenly May along with her and my pokemon came to aid us.

" Piplup use surf attack and togekiss use psychic on some of them."

" Torchic use ember and Treecko rock slide," I told them.

" Blaziken use flamethrower and Glaceon use blizzard ," said May.

" Wartortle use ice beam and Venusaur use razor leaf," May told her pokemon.

"Altaria use your ice beam," said May.

As our pokemon hit all the enemy pokemon our pokemon kept on firing till all the pokemon.

All of the pokemon were defeated and we ran to the cages.

As we approached a cage that held some of the Treecko.

" Torchic use ember on the cage."

" Blaziken use flamethrower on it," said May.

The cage then was destroyed by the two attack.

Then the poacher had her pokemon attack us.

" No way are you going to save the Treecko's," the poacher said to me and May.

* * *

" Xatu use drill peck on blaziken," the poacher said.

As Xatu spun itself like a drill and hit blaziken.

" Xatu use psychic on blaziken then use sky attack."

As Xatu used psychic it then threw it at a tree then it waited and used a sky attack at blaziken almost defeating thus causing blaziken ability blaze to activate.

"Blaziken use overheat on xatu," May said.

Blaziken then fire a overheat at Xatu and almost defeated it.

"Xatu use your psychic attack on blaziken," the poacher said.

Xatu then threw May blaziken and defeated it.

" Glaceon use ice beam,"May said to glaceon.

As glaceon fired a ice beam at xatu defeating it.

"Come on out honchkrow."

"Honchkrow use steel wing."

As honchkrow use steel wing at glaceon sending it back a couple feet.

"Glaceon use your ice shard," May said.

Glaceon then threw tiny shards of ice at honchkrow.

"Honchkrow use aerial ace at glaceon."

Honchkrow then went down in the ground and hit glaceon with aerial ace.

"Glaceon use iron tail," May said.

Honchkrow then got hit by iron tail.

"Honchkrow use sunny day."

" Glaceon use ice beam on honchkrow."

Honchkrow then threw a orb that made the sky sunny.

Glaceon then launch a beam of ice at honchkrow.

"Honchkrow use heat wave at glaceon."

" Glaceon use mirror coat."

As honchkrow use heat wave at glaceon it got hit but then glaceon reflected it backward.

"Glaceon use hyper beam."

"Honchkrow use giga impact."

As the two attack hit smoke come and then we saw both pokemon defeated.

* * *

"Altaria come on out."

" Dragonite come on out."

" Altaria use ice beam."

"Dragonite show her real power flamethrower," the poacher said.

The two attack caused smoke to fill the air.

" Altaria use dragon pulse," May said as altaria fired a dragon pulse.

" Dragonite use your dragon rush attack."

"Altaria use solar beam on dragonite."

As altaria fired a solar beam in like one second due to the sunny day.

" Dragonite use thunder punch on the altaria."

" Altaria counter thunder punch with dragon claw."

The two attack hit each other and both pokemon were falling.

" Altaria use flamethrower."

" Dragonite use ice beam."

The two moves made smoke appear.

" Altaria use hyper beam."

Then altaria fired a hyper beam at dragonite.

" Dragonite use thunder punch on altaria."

" Altaria use natural gift."

Then altaria hit dragonite with a natural gift and it was almost defeated.

" Dragonite use thunder."

Altaria then got hit by thunder it almost was about to faint.

" Altaria use draco meteor," May said.

"Dragonite use hurricane."

The draco meteor hit dragonite and it was about to faint.

Meanwhile the hurricane was so powerful it hit altaria and it blew me along with May and we hit a tree.

"Dragonite use outrage," the poacher said.

" Altaria use perish song," May said.

" Dawn return all your pokemon," May told me.

Dragonite then was assaulting Altaria with outrage then once it used perish song they both fainted.

* * *

" Piplup come on out and use hydro pump at the thing in his hand."

Piplup then fired a hydro pump at the poacher hand that was controlling all the pokemon.

Then all the pokemon that were controlled broke free of the control and was helping us get all the treecko out the cages. Then all the pokemon were playing with each other. It was then time for me and May to go. As were saying farewell to all the pokemon the one treecko ran up to me. " What is it you want Treecko,"I asked the treecko. Treecko then pointed to one of the empty pokeball. I then caught a treecko. Me and May then went to a pokemon center for the night then after we woke up got changed and ate breakfast we walked to Rustboro City and got on a boat to Dewford Town.


	7. Chapter 7

Journeying through Hoenn

**There will be no more polls till maybe the last couple chapter. This chapter is where Dawn traveling partner meet up with her but not all. The contest will be the next chapter. The story will be in 3 POV which is Lyra,Lucas and Dawn. Chapter 4 when Belle had a POV was a one time thing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any pokemon or it character**

* * *

As me and May were on the boat we were seeing many pokemon some were swimming and other were flying high in the sky. Then a half of a hour past and we were in Dewford Town. As me and May were walking to get to the pokemon center so we could get a room. We then got a room and went to the beach to swim along with let our pokemon have fun. As we got on our swimming suit we let our pokemon out. Then me and May then were walking then we got bumped by someone. As the person said sorry we were swimming in the water. When the surfer name Brawly asked if I wanted to learn. He was teaching me the basic and I was surfing along with May and Brawly. He then told me he was the gym leader of this town. I then was playing beach ball with my pokemon .When suddenly piplup hit it too far and it hit someone. Me and piplup then were walking and got the ball. The ball hit none other than my cousin Lucas and Lyra.

"Dawn is that you," Lucas asked me. " Yes Lucas how are you and where were you," I asked my cousin. " Oh well I am good and after I went on a journey I made it in the top 2 on my first journey along with enter the grand festival and won it then I challenge the elite 4 I manage to beat them but loss to Cynthia." Lucas told me. " But you were gone for two years what else did you do," I asked Lucas. " Well I also became Professor Rowan assistance I also defeated this organization called Team Galactic along with the legendary pokemon Uxie choose to let me see it and I went to Johto and enter the league and made it to the top 4," Lucas told me. "Lyra how are you and what did you place in the Johto league," I asked her. " Oh I made it to the top 8 Dane," Lyra told me. " Lyra where is Khoury,"I asked. "Oh Khoury decided to go to battle the Sinnoh battle frontier," Lyra told me

They then followed me back to the area me and may were playing with our pokemon. I then introduced them to may. " Lucas I want to see your pokemon along with yours Lyra," May and I asked. " Sure," they both replied. Lucas then threw six pokeball and Lyra also did. The pokemon that came out of Lucas pokeball were a torterra, munchlax, lucario, magmortar,luxray and a bastiodon. I remember the munchlax because when I was little and he came over we would alway play with his munchlax. Then Lyra six pokemon went out of their pokeball. They were a meganium, marill, girafarig, ampharos,dragonair and arcanine. The four of us were then playing beach ball later we decided to go swimming then surfing. Then me and May challenge Lyra and Lucas to a double battle. Brawly told us he would referee the battle. " This is a double battle between May and Dawn versus Lyra and Lucas, let the battle began,"Brawly said.

* * *

"Piplup spotlight,"I said as piplup jumped out his pokeball.

" Torterra come on out,"Lucas said as torterra came out it pokeball.

"Blaziken take the stage,"May said as blaziken got out it pokeball.

" Meganium come on out,"Lyra said as her meganium came out it pokeball.

" Blaziken use blaze kick at meganium,"May said as blaziken used blaze kick on meganium.

"Meganium use your body slam attack on blaziken," Lyra said as her meganium hit blaziken with body slam.

" Piplup use whirlpool at torterra,"I said as piplup launch a whirlpool at torterra.

"Torterra use energy ball at piplup,"Lucas said.

"Blaziken use flamethrower on that energy ball," May said as blaziken destroyed the energy ball.

"Piplup use peck on meganium,"I said as piplup jumped and used peck on meganium.

"Torterra use stone edge on blaziken," Lucas said as his torterra fired a stone edge on blaziken.

"Blaziken use your sky uppercut on torterra,"May said as her blaziken hit torterra with sky uppercut.

"Piplup use whirlpool at torterra,"I said as my piplup hit Lucas torterra with whirlpool.

"Meganium use razor leaf at piplup,"Lyra said as her meganium fired razor leaf at piplup.

"Piplup use double hit on meganium,"I said as my piplup hit Lyra meganium with it double hit.

"Torterra use rock polish,"Lucas said as his torterra used rock polish.

"Blaziken use fire spin on meganium,"said May as her blaziken used it fire spin on meganium.

"Meganium use leech seed on blaziken,"Lyra said.

"Piplup use supersonic on torterra,"I said as piplup used super sonic on torterra.

"Blaziken use flamethrower on meganium,"May said as her blaziken used flamethrower on meganium.

"Meganium use light screen,"Lyra said.

"Blaziken use blaze kick on torterra,"May said as her blaziken hit torterra with blaze kick.

"Torterra snap out of it and use crunch on blaziken,"Lucas said as his torterra attack itself due to confusion.

"Piplup use bubblebeam on torterra,"I said as my piplup fired a bubblebeam at torterra.

"Meganium use reflect,"Lyra said.

"Blaziken use brick break on meganium,"May said as blaziken hit meganium it destroyed reflect and light screen.

"Torterra use your sunny day attack,"Lucas said.

"Blaziken use fire punch on meganium,"May said as her blaziken hit meganium with a fire punch.

"Meganium use energy ball at piplup,"Lyra said to her meganium.

"Piplup destroy it with peck,"I said as piplup destroyed the energy ball with peck.

"Torterra use return on blaziken,"Lucas said as his torterra use return on blaziken.

"Blaziken use mega kick on torterra,"May said as her blaziken hit torterra with mega kick.

"Piplup use peck on meganium,"I said as piplup was attacking meganium with peck.

"Torterra use giga impact on blaziken,"Lucas said as torterra hit blaziken with giga impact and blaziken is now in blaze.

"Blaziken use overheat on meganium,"May said as blaziken hit meganium with overheat Lyra meganium is now in overgrow.

"Meganium show them your power use frenzy plant on blaziken,"Lyra said.

"Blaziken show them your power use blast burn on meganium,"May said.

As the two attack hit the two pokemon smoke appear and when it vanish both pokemon were defeated.

"Blaziken and meganium are both unable to battle,"Brawly said.

* * *

"So Dawn this will be a cousin vs cousin starter pokemon battle,"Lucas said.

"Torterra use your wood hammer attack on piplup,"Lucas said as his torterra hurt piplup along with itself.

"Piplup use aqua ring,"I said as piplup surrounded itself with aqua ring.

"Torterra use sword dance then curse,"Lucas said as torterra used it sword dance then it curse attack.

"Piplup use peck," I said.

"Torterra use energy ball at piplup,"Lucas said as his torterra fired a energy ball piplup hit it with peck.

"Torterra use solar beam at piplup,"Lucas said as torterra launched a solar beam at piplup.

"Piplup counter it with hydro pump,"I said as piplup hydro pump countered with solarbeam only for the solar beam to win and hit piplup with solar beam.

"Piplup use bide attack now,"I said to piplup.

"Torterra use leaf storm follow it up with earth power and finish it up with solarbeam again,"Lucas said as his torterra attack piplup with leaf storm then earth power and last solarbeam.

"Piplup now let it rip use bide,"I said as piplup bide was unleashed and injured torterra a lot.

"Torterra use your outrage attack on piplup,"Lucas said as piplup was getting attack by torterra outrage attack.

"Piplup now that torterra confuse use peck on it,"I said as piplup was pecking torterra.

"Torterra use stone edge,"Lucas said even when it was confused and torterra threw stones at piplup.

"Piplup now spin to dodge all of them,"I said as piplup spin to dodge them.

"Torterra use your razor leaf,"Lucas said as torterra fired razor leaf.

"Piplup use spinning bubble beam to counter razor leaf,"I said as piplup spinning bubble beam destroyed the razor leaf.

"Dawn you have a really powerful piplup but torterra use your wood hammer on piplup,"Lucas said as torterra hit piplup with wood hammer causing piplup torrent to become activated.

"Torterra solar beam,"Lucas said as torterra launch a solar beam at piplup.

"Piplup I believe in you give it your all and use hydro pump,"I said to piplup as piplup hydro pump was able to destroy the solar beam hitting torterra.

"Torterra finish piplup up with frenzy plant,"Lucas said as torterra hit piplup causing my piplup to faint.

"The winner of the battle is Lucas and Lyra,"Brawly said.

* * *

As me and May along with my cousin and Lyra all went to the pokemon center. I asked Lyra and Lucas how many badges they both have it appeared they both have 2 badges. The 4 of us healed our pokemon and decided to go in granite cave. The four of us made it in the cave and Lucas took out his luxray so we could see. As we were making it through the cave we were attack by a bunch of zubats. Lucas fought them off with luxray then we saw a mawile along with a aron being attack by a group of sableye and a group of makuhita. There was about 50 pokemon attacking the two little steel types. Lyra then took out her arcanine and ordered it to use flamethrower on the pokemon and it manage to defeat half the pokemon while luxray destroyed the other half. I then took care of mawile wounds while Lucas took care of two abra came and use teleport on me and Lyra and we were somewhere deep in Granite cave.

"Lyra where are we,"I asked her.

"I don't know,"she told me.

"Let go,"I told her.

Me and Lyra were walking, the mawile was behind us. We were then attacked by a aggron. I wish I could help but I left all my pokemon at the pokemon center. The aggron then used stone edge on Lyra arcanine.

"Arcanine use flamethrower on aggron,"Lyra said as her arcanine defeated aggron with flamethrower.

Me and Lyra then were running and we finally got to the exit. We then said bye to mawile and met up with May along with Lucas. I picked up my pokemon and Lucas called professor Rowan he then switched one of his pokemon.

We then got on a boat to slateport when suddenly I thought I saw two tiny figure come on board. When we were on the boat suddenly the water crashed and I fell into the water along with Lyra and Lucas. I then started to lose consciousness.

As I awoke on this island I found Lyra. We were both looking for Lucas while we found a plusle and minun. As it was about to touch me I jumped behind Lyra. "What the matter Dawn it just some really cute plusle and minun,"Lyra told me. The two pokemon then ran off. Me and Lyra were then running and we saw Lucas laying there asleep. As I was shaking him he finally woke up. As he woke up we then started running trying to find a way out of the island.

Then suddenly three people from Team Aero appeared. "What do you want,"I said to the three members of team aero. " We want the notebook it in this island somewhere,"the female member of team aero said. "Well we don't know where it is and no way are you going to get it,"Lucas said. "So these are the three kids the kids all met a legendary pokemon," the one member of team aero said. "How do you know about this,"Lyra said to them. "So these are the kids the boy supposed to have a soul of silver the one girl a heart of gold while the blue haired one have both a soul of silver along with a heart of gold,"said the one member of team aero. "Now run along while we get the notebook,"the girl said to Dawn. "Dawn and Lyra run,"Lucas said.

As we were running the two member of team aero was following us. Me and lyra then got attack by a air slash we both manage to dodge but got separated. As I was running I then met up with the plusle and minun. I then kept on running and looking through the island. Then plusle and minun helped me find this journal. As I picked it up I knew this was the notebook team aero wanted. I then kept on running as much as my leg let me.

( Lucas POV)

As Dawn and Lyra was running to find the notebook. I was fighting the female member of team aero. "We will stop at nothing to find the notebook the two girls are done for," the girl said.

"Come on out torterra,"I said.

"Ninetales,Swellow and Armaldo,"The girl send out.

"Ninetales use nasty plot then use calm mind,"The girl said.

" Torterra use stone edge on swellow,"I said.

"Swellow use double team and armaldo use x-scissor,"The girl said.

As my torterra launched a stone edge her swellow dodge with double team while armaldo use x-scissor at torterra.

"Swellow use aerial ace at torterra and ninetales use flamethrower,"the member of team aero said.

As swellow hit torterra with aerial ace then ninetales fired a flamethrower at torterra.

" Torterra use stone edge on swellow,"I said.

Torterra then fired stone edge at swellow almost defeating it.

The member of team aero then returned it.

"Armaldo use brick break on torterra,"the girl said.

" Torterra use stone edge on armaldo,"I said.

Torterra then injured armaldo with stone edge.

"Armaldo use x-scissor on torterra,"the girl said.

"Torterra use energy ball on armaldo,"I said.

As torterra fired energy ball it defeated it.

"Ninetales use tail whip on torterra then sunny day,"the member of team aero told her ninetales.

"Torterra use energy ball,"I said to torterra.

"Dodge and use ember,"the girl said.

Torterra then was attacked by ember.

"Ninetales use fire spin on torterra,"the team aero member said to ninetales.

"Ninetales use flamethrower on torterra,"the girl said.

Torterra then got hit by flamethrower.

"Ninetales finish it up with hyper beam," the girl said.

Torterra then got hit with hyper beam.

"Torterra finish it up with stone edge," I said.

Torterra then used stone edge and the ninetales fainted.

The girls the disappear in thin air.

I then took out luxray and bastiodon pokeball and told them to look for Dawn.

(Lyra POV)

I need to find Dane but right now I need to fight these people.

"Arcanine and Ampharos come on out,"I said as they came out their pokeball.

As the guy two pokemon were a mantine and gliscor.

"Gliscor use earth power on ampharos and mantine use water pulse on arcanine,"the guy said.

"Dodge and use flamethrower and thunderpunch,"I told my pokemon.

My pokemon dodge the moves and hit the two pokemon.

"Gliscor use earth power and mantine water pulse again,"he said.

My pokemon then got hit by the two moves.

"Arcanine use flamethrower on gliscor and ampharos use thunderpunch,"I said.

Arcanine attack with flamethrower while ampharos hit mantine with thunderpunch.

"Gliscor use stone edge on arcanine and mantine ice beam on ampharos,"he said.

The stone edge hit arcanine and mantine hit ampharos with ice beam.

"Arcanine use solar beam on gliscor and Ampharos thunder on mantine,"I said.

As the two moves hit the two pokemon they both fainted.

I then was running to find Dane.

(Dawn POV)

I then was running and someone attack me. When I was about to attack the member of team aero. Two pokemon hit his two pokemon. I then kept running and bumped into Lucas and Lyra. We then said bye to plusle and minun and went on Lucas Drifblim. I then felt two thing on Drifblim I then fell asleep on Drifblim. As we got to Slateport City we met up with May. As we got in the city I found out there was a pokemon ping pong tournament. As I was walking to sign up for the contest and to get a contest pass. I saw this man and a familiar monkey like pokemon.

* * *

**Can you guess who this familiar pokemon is?**


	8. Chapter 8

Journeying through Hoenn

**This is the chapter of Dawn Hoenn Contest Debut and May depart to Sinnoh for Contest. An old friend come back and A rival returning. There are two OC.  
**

**I Don't own Pokemon or it character.**

* * *

(Dawn POV)

As the figure I had saw then went to me. It was none other than my ambipom and O was standing next to it.

"Is that you ambipom,"I asked. It then responded by saying it name. "Dawn it been a while so why are you here,"he asked me."Oh for the pokemon contest in Slateport,"I told him. "Well how have ambipom been and did you win some ping pong tournament,"I asked them. "Oh Dawn ambipom is just as good as all the other pokemon at the facilities and we are here for the final tournament which is the championship,"O told me. "OH that great ambipom I will go and watch you okay,"I said. "Dawn ambipom want you to compete with her in the final,"O told me. "Okay I would love too," I said to them.

As the four of us left O and ambipom. I then was training togekiss so we would make it at least past the appeal round. As I was training togekiss I had my other pokemon try to make their own combo and see what pokemon that went well with them on a double battle. Then as I was done for the day me and Piplup who I was carrying went back to the pokemon center. We then went back to pokemon center and went to bed. I then woke up and got changed when I realized that the pokemon ping pong tournament is today.

I then met O and ambipom at the place where the tournament was and ambipom then went up against a girl and her electivire. We then defeated them and kept on beating everyone else in it. It was me and ambipom against this girl and her xatu. After getting some points it was 20-21 . Me and ambipom were in the lead and it was match point. As I hit the ping pong ball it almost made us win then the xatu hit it and my ambipom jumped in the air and hit the ball and the opposing team didn't hit it and we won. We then got a trophy and O said he would go to Sinnoh to drop the trophy off at my house. I then told my mom all the news. O then said that I can have ambipom journey with me.

Me and my team were then training for appeal due to the first contest being a double battle . I then decided that I would look to see if ambipom learned any new moves. I then took out my pokedex and scanned ambipom.

**Ambipom**

**Ability-Technician**

**Gender-Female**

**Moves**

**swift**

**double team**

**double hit**

**focus punch**

**brick break**

**thunderbolt**

**shadow ball**

**dig**

**water pulse**

**iron tail**

**solar ****beam**

**fire punch**

**ice punch**

I then notice I could make a lot of combos with ambipom now. I then was training with ambipom and togekiss. "Togekiss use aura sphere and ambipom use swift now togekiss rotate the aura sphere and swift with psychic,"I said. It looked absolute stunning but I also need to make it extraordinary.I kept on making combo for the contest which is in two days. I then went to sleep. I woke up and notice that my hair is totally bed head. I ordered piplup to use bubble beam on it. I then ate food and went outside to train my pokemon. I then decided that for the appeal was ambipom and togekiss. The second round was torchic and treecko. The semi final would be ambipom and wurmple. The final round was piplup and togekiss. I was training my pokemon for double battle. When suddenly my wurmple was hungry. So I gave it a poffin but it always want more. May then came out and I told her about my wurmple she said it was close to evolving. Lucas and Lyra then came out and I asked Lucas to battle me. I told him how I needed help having my pokemon getting used to double battle. So Lucas asked Lyra to put on the timer we have which is portable she turned it on for 5 minute.

* * *

"Come on out torchic and treecko,"I said.

"Come on out luxray and drifblim,"Lucas said.

"Begin now,"Lyra said as the timer began.

"Torchic use ember on luxray and treecko use crunch on drifblim,"I said.

"Stop them luxray use your double team and drifblim use psychic to throw it backward,"Lucas said.

As torchic fired ember at luxray it simply used double team to dodge. Then as treecko tried using crunch it was thrown by psychic.

"Okay use your thunder ball,"Lucas said to luxray and drifblim.

Drifblim used shadow ball and luxray used it thunderbolt on it causing it to glow like a bright blue ball.

My pokemon then got hit and almost fainted.

"Treecko use energy ball and swallow it,"I said as treecko swallowed energy ball and it glowed bright green.

"Torchic use ember and treecko use rock tomb,"I said.

Treecko use rock tomb and torchic use ember on it making the rock burn with fire.

It then hit Lucas pokemon.

"Use thunder leaf," Lucas said.

Luxray use thunderbolt on drifblim magical leaf causing the leaf to be glowing bright turquoise.

"Torchic use peck and spin and treecko use iron tail while spinning,"I said to torchic along with treecko.

Torchic use peck and was spinning making it look like drill peck. Meanwhile treecko use iron tail and was spinning making it like a vacuum.

"Good combo but now use your thunder gust,"Lucas said.

Luxray use thunder and drifblim use gust making it like a tornado.

"Use energy ball treecko and ember torchic,"I said.

Treecko use energy ball and torchic used ember on it causing the energy ball to burn in flame.

"Now let finish it up use thunder wisp,"Lucas said.

His drifblim used will o wisp and luxray used thunder on it causing it to glow.

The timer ended and then the whole day I kept on training then I went to bed.

I woke up and ate breakfast. Me and the other then went to the contest hall.

I then went backstage and do my hair. Then I met up with Nando.

"Hello Dawn it great to see you,"Nando told me

"It great to see you Nando,"I said.

"Dawn how many ribbons do you have,"he asked me.

"None,"I told him.

"How about you,"I asked him.

"I only have two ribbons,"he told me.

"How many gym badge,"I asked him.

"Only three badges,"he told me.

"How many of our rivals are here,"I asked.

"Well Zoey here along with Ursula and Kenny who I manage to beat to get a ribbon,"he told me.

"Well did you manage to catch a new pokemon," I asked him.

"Yes quite a few actually well how about you,"he told me.

"A couple new pokemon," I told him.

Then we heard my name called and I ran to the stage.

* * *

"Ambipom and Togekiss spotlight,"I said as they got out their pokeball.

"Ambipom use swift and togekiss use psychic,"I said.

As ambipom swift was controlled by psychic the swift then glowed blue.

"Ambipom use shadow ball then focus punch and togekiss fly in it,"I said.

Ambipom then use shadow ball the hit it with focus punch. Causing the psychic swift to hit the focus punch and togekiss flew in the middle of it. Then it sparkled and shone bright.

"That was a wonderful performance now let see what our judges have to say about it,"Vivian said.

"It was a great performance to watch," said.

"Simply wonderful," said.

"It was simply amazing watching how trainer and pokemon working together,"Nurse Joy said.

"Now let see the points out of 30,"Vivian said.

I looked at the screen and I saw how I got 26 out of 30.

I then went back and then Nando perform he used his new pokemon it was a nuzleaf and chatot.

He got a 29 out of 30.

We then learned who made it in the next round both me and Nando made it. I then notice I was the first battle.

* * *

"Now we have the battle between Dawn Berlitz from Sinnoh and Hanna from the Johto region,"Vivian said.

"Come on out Aron and sneasel,"Hanna said.

" Torchic and Treecko Spotlight!"

"Torchic use ember on sneasel and treecko energy ball on aron,"I said.

Torchic hit sneasel with ember and treecko hit aron with energy ball.

"Sneasel use slash and aron tackle."  
Torchic and Treecko then got hit by the attack.

"Treecko use energy ball and swallow it,"I said.

Treecko then used energy ball and swallowed it then it glowed green.

"Sneasel use ice shard at treecko,"Hanna said.

Sneasel then hit treecko with ice shard.

"Treecko use energy ball and torchic use ember,"I told them.

Treecko energy ball then had ember and it was burning and hit sneasel and aron.

"Use metal claw,"Hanna said.

Sneasel and aron hit treecko along with torchic with metal claw.

"Torchic spin and use ember on sneasel,"I said.

Torchic spun and use ember causing the ember to hit sneasel.

"Sneasel use ice beam at treecko,"Hanna said.

"Aron rock slide on treecko,"Hanna said.

Aron then hit torchic with rock slide and sneasel hit treecko with ice beam.

Torchic use ember and treecko use rock tomb,"I said.

Treecko use rock tomb and torchic used ember on it . It then hit aron along with sneasel.

"Aron use flash cannon and sneasel use ice beam at treecko,"Hanna said.

"Treecko use iron tail and spin. Torchic use peck while spinning,"I said.

As aron fired it flash cannon treecko use peck and due to the impact and rotating it went back at aron. Then as sneasel use ice beam at treecko, it spinning iron tail caused the ice beam to reflect and hit sneasel.

"It 30 second on the clock,"Vivian said.

"Now sneasel use blizzard and aron flash cannon,"Hanna said.

" Torchic use ember on the ground and treecko use dragon breath on the ground,"I said.

As sneasel use blizzard and aron use flash cannon.

Treecko use dragon breath on the ground causing a shield to protect it.

Torchic use ember on the ground causing a fire wall to appear to protect it.

Then the time ran out I looked up at the screen and I had 1/4 of my health bar the girl had 1/6 left.

"The winner of the battle that is moving on to the semi final is Dawn Berlitz from Twinleaf Town,"Vivian said.

* * *

I then watch all the other battle then it was time for my semi final match.

"The semi final battle between Dawn from Sinnoh and Emily from Kanto,"Vivian said.

"Wurmple and ambipom spotlight!"

"Smoochum and elekid battle dance."

"Battle begin,"Vivian said.

"Smoochum use ice shard on wurmple and elekid use thunder shock on the ice shard."

Smoochum then used ice shard and elekid use thunder shock on it causing electricity to sparkle on the ice shard. It then hit wurmple.

"Wurmple use string shot all around the field and ambipom use ice punch on some of the string shot."

Wurmple string shot made it some what like trees and vines with the string shot.

"Elekid use brick break and smoochum use shadow ball."

"Ambipom swing on the vine and use fire punch."

As elekid was about to use brick break, ambipom jumped and used fire punch on the shadow ball then it used fire punch on smoochum.

"Wurmple spin and use tackle and ambipom use swift on wurmple."

Wurmple spun and use tackle then ambipom swift made it go faster it then hit smoochum.

"Smoochum use ice beam and elekid use thunder on the field."

"Wurmple and ambipom use poison swift."

Ambipom and wurmple used poison string along with swift.

Smoochum use ice beam which countered against poison swift then elekid use thunder on the field causing stones to hit my pokemon.

"Ambipom use dig."

Ambipom then dug under the ground then went up and hit elekid.

"Smoochum use zen headbutt."

"Wurmple use bug bite."

As smoochum use zen headbutt wurmple use bug bite on smoochum head.

"Elekid use thunder punch on the ground."

"Ambipom use iron tail and spin."

As elekid use thunder punch on the ground it was then hit by a spinning iron tail.

"1 minute on the clock,"Vivian said.

"Smoochum use psychic on ambipom."

Smoochum then threw ambipom to the ground.

"Elekid use thunder on wurmple."

Wurmple then was electrocuted by elekid.

"30 second on the clock,"Vivian said.

"Smoochum use shadow ball."

"Ambipom hit it back."

Smoochum then fired a shadow ball at wurmple but ambipom hit it back at smoochum.

"Smoochum use ice beam."

"Ambipom use solar beam to counter the ice beam."

Smoochum ice beam and ambipom solar beam made fireworks.

"Smoochum use ice beam and psychic."

"Elekid use thunder bolt and brick break."

"Wurmple use poison sting and tackle while spinning.

"Ambipom use iron tail to lift your self then use fire punch and ice punch then spin and use thunderbolt."

"Wurmple was spinning it look like a purple asteroid was falling.

Ambipom then got in the air by iron tail and was spinning like a meteor by thunderbolt along with fire and ice punch.

Ambipom then hit elekid with it and wurmple hit smoochum with it combo attack.

"Time up and the winner of the semi final match is Dawn from Twinleaf town,"Vivian said.

I looked at the screen I had 1/3 health bar left while my opponent had 1/8 health bar.

* * *

"This is the final round of the Slateport Contest,"Vivian said.

"This is the battle between Dawn and Nando,"Vivian said.

"Piplup and Togekiss spotlight!"

"Kricketune and Lopunny I need your help,"Nando said.

"Piplup jump on togekiss."

"Togekiss use aura sphere."

"Piplup use bubble beam."

Piplup was flying on togekiss then togekiss fired a aura sphere and piplup used bubble beam hitting it.

"Lopunny use thunderbolt on togekiss."

"Togekiss use safeguard."

"Kricketune use silver wind and lopunny use thunderbolt."

The silver wind then became faster then it hit piplup.

"Piplup use whirlpool and togekiss aura sphere."

Piplup whirlpool then got hit by aura sphere and it glowed bright blue and hit lopunny.

"Piplup use peck and togekiss aura sphere.

"Kricketune use x-scissor and lopunny use dizzy punch."

Piplup peck countered kricketune x-scissor and lopunny dizzy punch hit togekiss and togekiss aura sphere hit lopunny.

"Togekiss use future sight and piplup aqua ring."

Togekiss used future sight and piplup used aqua ring.

"Lopunny use jump kick on togekiss and kricketune use silver wind."

"Togekiss use psychic and piplup spin and use bubble beam."

As lopunny used jump kick togekiss threw it at kricketune by psychic. Kricketune fired silver wind and piplup use bubble beam while spinning.

"Piplup use water pulse and togekiss fire a magical leaf."

Piplup used water pulse and togekiss fired magical leaf in the middle. It then hit kricketune.

"Bug buzz kricketune and lopunny dance."

As kricketune use bug buzz lopunny was dancing.

"Togekiss use air slash on lopunny and piplup use surf."

Togekiss fired a air slash at lopunny and piplup use surf on kricketune and lopunny

"Kricketune use silver wind and lopunny used blizzard."

It then caused snowflakes to fall.

"Lopunny use focus blast on togekiss and kricketune use sing."

"Togekiss use safeguard."

Lopunny aimed a focus blast at togekiss and kricketune was about to use sing but togekiss used safeguard.

"Togekiss extrasensory and piplup use whirlpool."

Togekiss fired the extrasensory in piplup whirlpool causing the whirlpool to be a pinkish blue glow it then hit lopunny.

"Piplup use bubble beam and togekiss light screen."

"Lopunny use protect and kricketune use night slash."

Lopunny was protected by piplup bubble beam and togekiss used light screen then it was hit by kricketune night screen.

"30 seconds on the clock,"Vivian said.

"Ready togekiss and piplup."I said.

"Let win this Lopunny and Kricketune,"Nando said.

"Piplup use peck and togekiss use sky attack along with extreme speed follow it up with piplup use surf,"I said.

"Counter it kricketune by use x-scissor and lopunny use blizzard on kricketune,"Nando said.

Piplup jump on togekiss and it peck along with sky attack turned red like a rocket then togekiss extreme speed made it faster then surf made it go four times faster and more powerful.

Kricketune x-scissor then had it x-scissor had a blizzard on it and kricketune hit piplup and togekiss but it was then thrown back at least 20 feet along with lopunny.

"Time up and the winner of the Slateport City contest is none other then Dawn from Twinleaf Town,"Vivian said.

I looked at the score board I beat Nando he had 1/10 health bar left while I had 1/8.

I then got my ribbon from Mr. Contesta.

"Nando it was so great to see you, "I said as Nando was leaving.

He then left and we went to the port.

May then was about to get on a boat to Sinnoh .

"May it was so great to see you but next time we meet it will be at the Wallace cup,"I said.

We all said our farewell and she then left to Sinnoh.

* * *

**Contest Combo for this chapter**

**Thunder ball- thunderbolt+shadow ball**

**Thunder leaf-thunderbolt+magical leaf**

**Thunder gust-thunder+gust**

**thunder wisp-thunder+will o wisp**

**Swallowing energy ball**

**Rock ember- rock tomb+ember**

**Peck spin-peck+spinning**

**Ember ball-energy ball+ember**

**Iron spin-iron tail +spinning**

**psychic swift-psychic+swift**

**Focus ball-focus punch+shadow ball**

**Fire wall-ember on the ground**

**Dragon wall-dragon breath on the ground**

**Ice shock- ice shard+thunder shock**

**String punch- string shot +ice punch**

**Thunder field- thunder on field**

**Poison swift- poison sting+swift**

**Tackle sting- poison sting and tackle**

**Swift tackle spin- spinning tackle+swift**

**Iron punch bolt-iron tail+thunderbolt+fire punch+ice punch**

**Bubble sphere- bubble beam+aura sphere**

**Aura whirlpool- aura sphere+whirlpool**

**Bubble spin- bubble beam+spinning**

**Silver bolt- silver wind+thunderbolt**

**Magical pulse- magical leaf+water pulse**

**Bug Dance- bug buzz+lopunny dancing**

**Blizzard wind-blizzard+silver wind**

**Extrasensory-pool****- extrasensory+whirlpool**

**X-blizzard- x-scissor+blizzard**

**Sky peck speed surf- peck+sky attack+extreme speed+surf**


	9. Chapter 9

Journey through Hoenn

**From this point on in the story the plot will be coming along and the battles won't take up most of the chapter except for a gym battles and contest. When ever you want you can make up a contest OC.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon or it character **

* * *

** A Singing Mess**

**(Dawn POV)**

As May left to Sinnoh we went back to the pokemon center. I then started thinking about Ash again ever since May went with me to Professor Birch I been thinking about him. I wondered where is Ash is he back home but knowing him he in a whole different region. I then started thinking about asking Brock if he know where Ash is. We then got back to the pokemon center and I decided to go to the video phone. I decided to call Brock so I know his location then I call home. I then dialed Brock number and he appear on the screen.

"Hi Brock,"I said.

"Hi Dawn how are you?"

"Oh just great guess what?"

"You won a pokemon ribbon!"

"Yes well how is pokemon doctors class going,"I asked him.

"Oh good, I love it I learned so much,"he told me.

"That great Brock but do you know where Ash is, "I asked Brock.

"Oh so you like Ash,"he said to me.

"No I just deeply care about him,"I told Brock.

"I'm sorry but I don't know where Ash is but I can give you his mom number,"Brock told me.

He then told me the number

"Bye Brock it was good talking to you but we got to meet up sometime,"I said.

"Bye Dawn and good luck in your pokemon contest,"Brock told me.

He then hanged up.

I then dialed Ash mother number.

"Hello ,"I said.

"Oh hello, Dawn is it," Ms. Ketchum told me.

"Yes ma'am well how are you,"she asked me.

"Oh great,"I told her.

"Well how are your pokemon contest have you won any,"She asked me.

"But miss how do you know I compete in contest,"I asked her.

"Well my little Ashy always talked about his journey in Sinnoh,"she told me.

"Well do you know where Ash is at the moment," I asked her.

"Well he on a journey in the Unova region," told me.

"The Unova region where is that?"

"Oh the Unova region is such a beautiful region,I went there with Professor Oak we met this other Professor her name was Juniper,"she told me.

"Well do you know where in particular Ash is,"I asked.

"I'm sorry but no,"She told me.

"Is Ash traveling with any one,"I asked her.

"Oh yes Ash actually is he is traveling with this girl name Iris and this pokemon connoisseur name Cilan,"she told me.

I felt my heart break into a thousand pieces did Ash really forget about me. I bet the other girl Iris maybe is his girlfriend.

"Well bye it was good talking to you,"I said.

"It was great talking to you Dawn."She told me.

She then hanged up the video phone.

I then started thinking about Unova once I have all my ribbons I will go to Unova to see Ash again along with catch some pokemon.

We then ate some dinner and went to bed.

Then I had a strange dream.

I was at this place there Brock and Ash was talking to was the legendary lake guardians by suddenly this girl with purple haired kissed Ash and just as I was to punch her I woke up.

Me,Lyra and Lucas got change and ate food then we decided we would go to the trick we were walking in the trick house. We found out there was a pokemon tournament if you won you get a lifetime supply of pokeblocks. We then entered it and we got in line. Then Mr. Trickmaster came and told us all the rules.

"Trainer you have a choice to go through three door and which ever one of you make it to the finish line will win a lifetime supply of pokeblocks," said.

We then all went to a door I decided the middle door and then I was found a door. I open the door and there was a waterfall and a river there was many logs to climb across . I then crossed the log but fell then I went and tried again and got to the next door. The next room had , several ropes attached to the ceiling hang over a gap filled with water. I then notice you have to jump off the rope. I got on the rope and as I jumped off the rope. I fell on my butt but I manage to get to the next door.

The next room had pitfalls. As I walk I then fell and it took me forever but I finally got out the room. Then I got to the final room. Where I suddenly see a jigglypuff. I took out piplup and togekiss. I then ordered togekiss to use safeguard. As it used sing everyone in the room fell asleep but me due to togekiss protecting me with safeguard.

(Lucas POV)

I then was walking and I went to the right door. As i opened the door I found a dead end so I went back and tried the middle door. I found a door and opened it where I saw a waterfall and logs. I then carefully crossed it and I found another door. This one had ropes attached to the ceiling. I climbed on the rope then started swinging myself then I jumped and manage to find another door. The next door had pitfall I kept on falling then I finally got out of it and I met up with Lyra and in the last room everyone was asleep and there faces were drawed on. Then I saw Dawn in the middle fighting a jigglypuff.

I heard her say,"Togekiss use aura sphere."

The jigglypuff then used ice beam.

"Togekiss use aura sphere again."

The jigglypuff then used rollout. Following up on double slap.

"Togekiss use air slash."

Jigglypuff then use hyper voice.

"Togekiss use extrasensory."

The jigglypuff then used thunderbolt on togekiss.

"Togekiss use psychic to throw it backward."

Then the jigglypuff used flamethrower.

"Togekiss use aura sphere."

The jigglypuff then fainted and Dawn threw a pokeball at it then she caught it.

"I just caught a jigglypuff,"Dawn said.

Then we went to the finish line and we got our lifetime supply of pokeblocks.

Then we left for Mauville City.

* * *

**Jigglypuff moves are- sing,hyper voice,thunderbolt,ice beam,flamethrower,rollout,double slap,**

**I will also be taking up any offer for what pokemon Lyra catches in the story**


End file.
